As the technology of entertainment and gaming has advanced, improved user experiences have been sought. For example, high-definition televisions have provided for increased resolution, allowing video content to be presented in great clarity. Motion controllers have been developed and implemented across many video games to provide more intuitive and engaging gameplay. However, to date, the television display screen has been utilized as merely a vehicle for displaying content, and has not been conceptualized as an interactive element. It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.